


The Road She Walks Alone

by Ivory_White



Category: fairytail - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance, medium swearing, usual violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivory_White/pseuds/Ivory_White
Summary: Being the last one left, Khathryn Tyshatow has to keep her guard up at all times if she wants to survive. Over the centuries, life has definitely kept her on her toes. It was to the point she thought no one and nothing could surprise her... Then one day, as she was strolling through a random city she'd long forgotten, she came across the old castle-like building that had the rowdiest bunch she'd seen in a long time.(Crappy description I know. I'm working on it.)All rights and profits belong to the original creators.





	The Road She Walks Alone

'Why do I keep dreaming of Khathryn?' Gray thought as he drifted back to consciousness from yet another dream of the mysterious new guild mate. "And why is she damn near always a dragon?" he asked no one as he swung his legs out of bed, a thin sheet barely covering his nakedness. Grumbling again, he stood and dragged around his house, grabbing things he needed, remnants of his dream still haunting him.

~~~

He stood on a cliff edge, staring at this magnificent creature flying before him. Silver, ice blue and snow white living marble scales, vibrant silver eyes, pearlescent white spine and tail fin, dark midnight blue claws and horns adorned her head. The magic power of the dragon soaring above him felt so familiar, but how? He'd never met her before (Gray's not sure how he knows the dragon is a girl but he does). 

His magic reached out to hers, mingling at the edges. He locked eyes with her, the signature of her magic touched his soul, making his heart beat fast, shortening his breath. Her eyes seemed to be luminescent, as if she felt it too. 'You're beautiful,' he thought. 

The creature seemed to smile at him. 'Thank you, Gray.' She landed in front of him, rather gently for a massive dragon. His eyes widened, though not in fear but awe. She laid down in front of him, folding her massive silver edged white wings in slightly. Her aesthetics reminded him of Igneel. Her magic felt so incredibly similar to his own but he didn't know why; or why he seemed to know her. Gray took a hesitant step toward her; her eyes twinkled and lowered her great head. "Do not fear Ice Maker," her voice reverberated through his body. "I will not harm you." 

He stepped up to her face, barely a head taller than the lowest dip of her muzzle. Gray reached out to touch her face but once again hesitated, glancing at her.

With a rumbling that sounded like a chuckle, "Yes you may."

He laid his hand on her nose, amazed by the softness and warmth of her scales. It was than that he noticed that every scale, was edged with ice. "Are you," he looked at her again. "Are you an Ice Dragon?" he asked in surprise. 

She glanced away momentarily, as if the question slightly bothered her. "I am," she answered softly.

Gray sensed sadness in her great, familiar voice. "What is it?" he asked in concern. "Why so sad all of a sudden?"

The dragon sighed heavily. "I'm the last of my kind," she replied, the grief evident in her voice now.

His actions baffled him but he couldn't help himself. He reached out his other hand and touched her cheek. "I'm so sorry. I don't have any of my family left either." He leaned his head against her scales, trying to convey comfort. "I'm here for you, if you need me, Khathryn." Wait what, did he just call her Khathryn? How did he know that? Apparently, he'd just confused himself.

"Thank you, Gray," she replied with a kind of purring sound. "You're a good friend."

~~~

The dream has changed since then, only a bit though. The dragon, Khathryn, had changed into her human form a few times now and she definitely looked like the new member alright but he didn't believe it was actually her. How could it be? There was no way that the real Khathryn, one of his now closest friends, was a powerful ice dragon with magic like his... could she? And, even if it turned out she was in his dreams, could she be talking to him through them some how? Has he known her secret all along and just doesn't see it?

Gray groaned in confusion and other things as he walked into the Guild Hall, making a bee-line to the group's usual table. An low and behold, there was Khathryn Tyshatow sitting by herself, a job flyer in front of her and what looked like a sketch pad in her lap. He sat down across from her, setting down his mug of fresh coffee. 

"Morning, Gray," she greeted with out looking up. "How was your night?" she asked politely. 

He grinned at her white head. Some how, she could always tell their group members apart with out having look at them. "Not bad," he answered around his mug. "Yours?"

She grunted. "About the same."

"So, where have the rest of the hooligans run off too?"

"Natsu and Happy went of on a job with Wendy and Carla. And Erza went with Lucy to help pay off the last of her rent."

"Wow," he said in surprise. "Quite the unlikely groupings huh?" he asked rhetorically.

"Indeed," she replied, just as sarcastically. Still not looking up, Khathryn gestured to the flyer on the table. "I figured we could do that one together, if you like."

Gray grabbed the paper for a closer look as he drank his coffee. "500,000 Jewel, damn!" he exclaimed. "That would set us up for a couple of months, at least." Khathryn continued to be silent as he finished reading it. "It's not even in Fiore? What are they doing asking a Guild so out of the way?" 

"Well, we are the best."

He smiled at that. "You got me there... Retrieving stolen royal heirloom, in Shiori, rescuing the kidnapped princess..." he mumbled on. Finally done reading it, he looked up to see Khathryn putting her things in her bag. "Sounds good. Rescue a princess for 500,000 Jewel, hell yeah. I'm in." 

Khathryn smiled slightly. "Alright. If you don't mind telling Mira that we want it, I'll meet you at the train station in an hour."

"Alrighty. See ya soon Khathryn."

She waved as she walked out the front door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The train ride to Shiori was a long one; at least 3ree days. They talked a lot, though mostly about the mission. It was on this trip that Gray really noticed how Khathryn hardly smiled or laughed; even when she did it was no more than a small chuckle. I mean, he knew that already but it seemed to be more prominent this time. There was a deep sadness that radiated from the heart of her magical energy.

They sat there in a long silence, Khathryn staring out the train window, Gray watching her. His cheek on his fist, he couldn't help but think back on his dreams.

~~~

He sat next to her in a grassy field speckled with magnificent trees and gorgeous wonderfully scented flowers. Khathryn was in human form, her long white pony tail pooling on the ground as she leaned back on her hands, her face turned up to the sun, eyes closed.

Gray looked at her peace-filled face. She seemed so... unreal. Besides the fact that she was a literal dream, Khathryn seemed to good to be true. 

"What is bothering you, Gray," she asked as he sat down next to her, her eyes still closed. 

He grunted, unsure how to respond. "I just... I feel like I know you some how but I don't know why," he answered her, his voice confused and worried.

She smirked slightly, still not looking at him. "Perhaps you do," there was a laugh to her tone that normally he would find insulting, but this time, he blanched at the familiar sound. 

"Perhaps," he agreed distantly, staring at her porcelain face, unable to help himself. He leaned toward her, only half attuned to what he was really doing. "Khathryn," he whispered, barely audible, placing his left hand on her slim shoulder. She finally looked at him then, raising a silver tinged eyebrow at him in curiosity and cocking her head. The Ice-Maker pressed his other palm to her opposite cheek and turned her face toward his. Gray tilted his head and leaned toward her...

"Gray, what are you doing?" she asked, her voice not quite registering.

"Something that I hardly do," he barely answered. "Following my heart." His warm lips brushed her chilled ones.

"Gray!" he felt her hand smacking the side of his head, bringing him back to reality and her frowning face. "What were you doing?" she demanded, not yelling but having that impact. Brushing his hand off her cheek, "Focus Fullbuster, we're nearly there." She looked back out the window, a look of utter confusion and... something else on her face that he couldn't discern. 

Gray's actions perplexed him. He next to never acted without thought or control, unlike Natsu. For some reason unknown to him, when it came to this odd woman, he lost all sense. They had been working together for close to a year; Makarov had her join them, feeling like they needed another fighter with a bit more experience. This outraged Erza and Natsu at first, saying that was not necessary, that they could take care of themselves just fine. The master was not to be swayed however, so she was excepted a touch begrudgingly. Himself, Lucy and Happy didn't have a problem and welcomed her to the group warmly. 

Even from that first day a year ago, Gray was drawn to her with an indescribable force that he couldn't fight. As they worked together more and more just the two of them, it got stronger. He didn't know if she felt the same way, Khathryn acted as generally aloof as ever; so if she didn't feel it just as strong if not stronger than he, she didn't show it at all. He frowned at the thought. 'I've got to figure her out,' Gray thought as they entered the first city out. 'But how do I do that with out raising her hackles and chasing her off.' He rubbed his jaw thoughtfully, the slight stubble prickly against the backs of his fingers. He was amazed with himself, he hardly ever showed interest in a girl, let alone to this intensity. He should talk to Lucy about this when they get back, see what she thinks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Khathryn lay there on her rented bed across from Gray's, very perplexed about her situation. She was unable to control her dream walking ability; always wandering into Gray's head. This was very odd in and of itself. Normally, being as old as she was, the ice dragon was able to control that part just fine. At least she could still control herself in the dream itself. That would really suck. And Gray was obviously able to remember them, judging by his actions on the train.

She rolled onto her side, facing him. Why was she constantly wandering into his head. 'I wonder if he knows that's what it is? That he already know's my secret.' Sitting up, the blankets falling to her waist, she rubbed her eyes and groaned. 'What am I going to do with you, Gray?' Khathryn glanced at him again and then out the window. 'I need to fly.' Opening the panes, she jumped through; launching herself high above the buildings and spinning toward the stars, Khathryn transformed into her dragon form, the full moon glinting off her marbled scales. With a beat of her powerfully huge wings, she flew over the the trees, letting out a confused roar.

Gray jerked awake from the very real roar in his dream, only to find it to be a real sound. Throwing off the blankets and rushing to the window, he saw a dark form over the forest in the distance. "What the hell is that?" he asked out loud, only just then noticing that Khathryn wasn't standing next to him. "Khathryn?" he looked at her bed, seeing that the covers were everywhere as well. Looking out the window once more, he whispered her name in awe again. Making sure he at least had shorts on, he tossed on a button-up and hopped out the window after it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The air was crisp, his breath fogging as he slowly followed. "What am I doing?" he asked himself as he walked along. Gray could hear its mournful cry above him, feel the beat of its wings. Some how, though he didn't know why, the creature seemed familiar; the ice-maker knew that he had nothing to worry about from it.

Suddenly it dove below the tree line ahead of him, causing Gray to loose sight of it. Taking up a jog, he came to a substantial clearing. Standing at the back, massive wings folded slightly, was the Ice Dragon from his dreams. Gray skidded to a stop, marveling at the magnificent creature before him. They stared at each other, Gray completely entrapped in the dragon before him.

He took a step toward her, unable to help himself, not knowing how he knew the creature was female. "This is unreal," he breathed, reaching out a hand as he stepped closer. Despite that the beast could kill him in an instant, the Ice-Maker was unafraid. Indeed, he was entranced by her, the beauty of her and her magic indescribable. Gray knew that she would not hurt him.

When he came to about 10en feet from her, Khathryn lowered her head to him, giving permission to touch. Gray laid his hand on her scaly muzzle, the overlapping things smooth as ice, razor sharp with it even, and yet warm. "I must be dreaming again," he commented, sliding his hand across her cheek.

'Ni, Gray, you wake,' he heard in his head. He looked into her eyes then and finally recognized her.

"Khathryn," he asked, stepping closer. "Is this your secret; you're the last ice dragon?"

'Hai, that is true.' She blinked a heavy lid at him. 'You are the only other person to know Gray. You must tell no one.'

He shook his head vigorously. "Never. I won't breath a word to anyone." Before he knew what he was doing, Gray hugged her muzzle. "I promise, Khathryn."

She closed her eyes in regret at what she was about to do. 'I know.' Khathryn took a deep breath to steady her heart. 'Gray, I'm sorry.'

He looked into her eyes again. "For what?"

'This,' she touched her nose to his forehead and before he could drop into unconsciousness, she transformed into her human form and caught him. "You won't remember this when you wake," she explained to his sleeping form as she carried him back to the inn. "You will believe that you just had another dream." Laying Gray on his bed, the last ice dragon scrubbed at her teary eye. "I'm sorry, again, Gray," she choked. "I can't have anyone knowing what I am. Not yet," Khathryn leaned down and, after brushing his bangs to the side, kissed his forehead. "Thank you, for keeping my secret," a tear of necessary regret slipped down her pale cheek and splattered on his. "Even though you don't remember." She lay there on her bed the rest of the night, watching him in his peaceful slumber, as he dreamed about a dragon he didn't know he knew. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Master Gildarts felt her Magic Energy flare faintly off in the distance. 'Khathryn, what have you gotten yourself into this time?' the 8ghth Fairy Tail master thought in worry. 

At that moment, Mirajane(spelling?) stepped to his part of the bar. "Are you alright, Master?" she asked in concern. "You don't look well."

He gave her a half smile behind his mug. "Yeah, I'm fine Mira. Maybe I should lay off the booze." Gildarts frowned into his cup in concern. 

"Are you sure you are doing alright, Master?" Mira sat down next to him. "You seem really worried about something."

The man sighed. "It's just Gray and Khathryn. They took on an S Class mission by themselves, and so far away too. I'm just worried about my kids is all."

Mirajane rubbed his back comfortingly. "Don't Gildarts. This is Khathryn and Gray we're talking about. They're strong and have each other's backs. They'll be fine. You'll see." The wizard smiled at him cheerfully.

The master smiled back. "Thanks Mira, your encouragement always helps." 

"Anytime," she answered... Though if she were honest, she was worried for her friends too. It was indeed a dangerous mission they were on. Gray and Khathryn were very strong individually and could hold their own fine; together they were practically unstoppable. She just hoped that this assignment didn't end up being to much for them after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gray shot up, awakened by the strangest dream yet. It felt so real, unlike the others where there was almost a numbing haze. He pressed his hand to his face, feeling it hot which was strange in and of itself. 

"You alright over there, Fullbuster?" Khathryn asked from across the room. "You look like you had a nightmare or something."

"Or something," he replied in confusion as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Well, ya better shake it off quick, we're going to head back to the trainstatio hour." She had already dressed and was ready to go.

"Yeah," he answered distantly, just spacing out as he stared at the floor, his head resting in his hands.

"Gray," she knelt in front of him. "Gray look at me."

It took him a second but he looked up.

"This is an S Class mission we're on. Now normally it wouldn't be a problem for us, but ever since we started this mission you haven't been acting yourself. If you aren't able to get out of your head and focus, it could cost us."

"I know," he mumbled back.

"No, Gray," she touched his arm. "I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about you getting detracted and getting yourself killed. You have to focus and concentrate or I'm pulling you out. Do you understand?" she asked gently. 

He took a deep, shaking breath, ran his hand through his hair and nodded. 

"Do you got this?" Khathryn asked, for reassurance, as she stood up.

He nodded again, more vigorously this time and stood too. "Yeah, I got it."

"Alright." The dragon clapped his shoulder, not unlike how Natsu did. "I'm counting on you now." Khathryn grinned at him and Gray grinned back. "Now, let's get to Shiori and kick some ass!"

"Yeah!" he answered excitedly and the headed off.


End file.
